


New York Elevators are only Empty on TV

by babydykecate



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydykecate/pseuds/babydykecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for passion_perfect's Christmas Wish List as a gift for mammothluv, prompt "an awkward elevator ride".</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Elevators are only Empty on TV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



"I'm not gay."  
  
"You're the one that kissed me, Liz," Gretchen replies with a sigh.  
  
"Can't a woman just kiss another woman in friendship?" Liz tries.  
  
"Not with tongue," Gretchen says with a smirk. "Who randomly kisses-slash-attacks their ex-blind-lesbian-date in the elevator, by the way?"  
  
"I missed you," Liz mumbles lamely in her own defense.  
  
"I got that from the way you pinned me against the wall," Gretchen replies.  
  
Liz blushes, looking away. They stand in silence as the lights flash through the numerous floors.  
  
"I want to kiss you again," Liz blurts out as they pass the 84th floor.  
  
"You do realize that those of us who  _are_  lesbians get turned on when you kiss us repeatedly, right?" Gretchen says with frustration.  
  
"Maybe that's actually part of my desired outcome..." Liz mumbles with a blush.  
  
Gretchen raises her eyebrow.  
  
"So by not gay, you mean...?" Gretchen asks.  
  
"Gay," Liz replies with a smile, pulling Gretchen in for another kiss.


End file.
